


The Lost Ones

by Izzy_Grinch



Category: Dragon Age (Video Games), Dragon Age: Inquisition
Genre: Angst with a Happy Ending, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Established Relationship, Friendship, M/M, search operations
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-06-20
Updated: 2016-06-20
Packaged: 2018-07-16 06:05:53
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,723
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7255537
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Izzy_Grinch/pseuds/Izzy_Grinch
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Адаар угрюм и подавлен. Он живет мыслями о своем прошлом в Вало-Кас и тщетными надеждами вернуться - или хотя бы вернуть тех, кто когда-то занимал место подле него, как сейчас его пытаются занять компаньоны Инквизиции.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Lost Ones

_Кто в жизни много жизней слышит,_

_Тот много раз умрет._

(О. Уйальд "Баллада Рэдингской тюрьмы"  
в переводе К. Бальмонта)

 

Выслушав сжатый отчет Лелианы, Каллен лишь качает головой. Он знал – и знает каждый раз, когда Инквизитор созывает всех в ставку командования, за стол переговоров, что разведчики вновь ничего не смогли обнаружить. Они здесь преследуют призраков прошлого, столь же мертвого, сколь будет и их будущее, если они всецело не посвятят себя проблемам более насущным, но Каллен, снедаемый собственными призраками, чьи туманные образы прорастают в его легких, не может высказать слова против. Без вмешательства Инквизитора он бы канул в чернейшую тьму, какая не воцаряется даже в самых дальних, разрушенных и заваленных тюремных камерах под крепостью, и мягкая синева оглаживала бы его воспаленные веки, и пораженная кровь насыщала бы тело его ликованием и мощью. Но он вернулся к свету, и пускай тот жжет, пускай больно бьется под кожей, будто драконье пламя, Каллен не оступится и будет рядом, чтобы его плечо оказалось поддержкой, если Инквизитор не справится с той ношей, которая медленно уводит во тьму его самого.

Он благодарен, и он молчит, когда Адаар, тихо притворив дверь, предстает перед ними, высокий и статный, будто оболочка парадного доспеха, так никогда и не изведавшего битвы. Слово берет Сестра Соловей, ее сердце перестало судорожно сжиматься при мысли о тех, кто сломлен или слишком близко подобрался к осыпающемуся краю.

– Все места встреч и убежища по вашим координатам по-прежнему пустуют. Мои люди прочесывают близлежащие города, на границе без изменений. Вот здесь, − она ведет по бумаге, указывая на извилистое, поросшее лесом ущелье, − наше письмо к Шокракар перехватили, но мы взяли след. Между тем поступили вести, что разбор обломков в Храме прекращен. Те немногие тела, которые не рассыпались в прах при извлечении, слишком обезображены, чтобы говорить об опознании.

Адаар слепо смотрит на карту, прослеживает змейки рек, обозначения новых разрывов, с утра неохотно расставленные командором, и, сжав свои темные губы, роняет столь часто повторяемое:

– Продолжайте поиски.

Упруго поклонившись, Лелиана покидает совет, и только у самого выхода запоздало пущенной стрелой ее нагоняет надтреснутое:

– Взрыв широко затронул окрестности, но, покуда был дан четкий приказ, они должны были уйти.

Он пытается улыбнуться: для себя – чтобы скрасить горечь собственного голоса, изломанного, истощенного переживаниями, которые он вынашивает один, выдавая советникам только сухие факты, и хранит у сердца, словно хрупкий осколок грозовой эссенции, готовый выпустить разряд прямо в его стянутую камзолом грудь; для них – чтобы не рушить те смелые надежды, что они возлагают на него. Лелиана, не оглянувшись, исчезает. Ее всевидящим птицам по-прежнему предстоит много работы, но их отчаянная беспомощность душит, как объятия розовых стеблей – угодившего в них соловья.

Адаар бродит по Скайхолду, словно неупокоенный дух, его редко встречают при свете дня, и ночные дозорные, бледнеющие время от времени при виде жуткой тени, шагнувшей из сгустка антрацитовой черноты, уже травят байки, с которыми мадам Монтилье пока удается справляться, не пуская их дальше казарменных стен. Ходят слухи. Но о косситах извечно ходило бессчетное множество слухов, и с годами они научились не вычленять их из обыденного гомона, которым полнится предвзятый мир вокруг.

Замок постепенно привыкает к чудному Инквизитору, домыслив, что это, должно быть, тяготы нового звания клонят вниз его коронованную гладкими рогами голову; что это, возможно, смерти вверенных ему солдат боронят мрачные складки меж инквизиторских бровей; что это – как знать? – сквозняки, налетевшие с высокогорья, застудили его пыл и наделили этим сомнамбулическим равнодушием.

Но соратники с трудом пробиваются сквозь эту ледяную броню, и силы их на исходе. Им бы хотелось звать Инквизитора своим товарищем – по оружию или по общей, роднящей их участи, хотелось бы окрестить своим другом того, кто ведет их в бой против безжалостных тварей, прикрывает спины и неизменно вырывает из лап смерти, если стороны неравны, но неизбывная грусть в опущенных глазах, отчаянное почти смирение в остекленело чертящих линию горизонта, невыразимая боль в зажмуренных на привале – глушат вопросы, не позволяя им сорваться с языка, и отводят руку, несущую благодатное тепло, и захлестывают своими шелковыми волнами, невольно заставляя каждого однажды обратиться памятью к чему-то глубоко запрятанному, затаенному.

Коул разрезает его вдоль и заглядывает внутрь:

– Ты хочешь забыть иногда. Вдыхая вечерний воздух. Глядя украдкой на кисть и мазки свежей краски. Отбивая меч от заклинившего арбалета. Но ты знаешь. Удары усерднее, сны стремительнее, рационы реже. Но ты знаешь. Откуда?

Коул вскрывает едва зарубцевавшиеся раны, и проникает в них бесцветными пальцами, и обнажает кости, но Адаар покорно терпит, расслабляя звенящие мышцы.

– Это часть меня, – просто говорит он.

И мальчик ждет удара, как от плети, – от мысли: «Еще шаг, и я сломаю тебе шею, маленькая всеведущая крыса». И вздрагивает от ласкающей кротости: «Я хочу забыть, но не отбирай у меня эти последние крохи».

В успокоительных недрах библиотеки, меж поеденных жучком и едва скрипящих полок, меж хрустких, как первая осенняя наледь, страниц Инквизитор единственный, кто не обретает исцеления. Он приходит не за тем, за чем мечталось бы Павусу, и не ловит блеска из-под дымчатых ресниц, и не отзывается на мягкое приветствие, которое словно просит дозволения развеять тот барьер, что Адаар возводит вокруг себя, отчуждаясь от действительности, как будто слишком яркой для его налитых смолой зрачков. И если бы только вкрадчивые речи Соласа способны были проложить к нему дорогу, они бы вывели его из тех пепельных долин нескончаемого сожаления, в котором погряз Инквизитор, но Адаар не слышит его, как не слышит ни рассказов Хелизмы об изученных останках, ни занимательных историй Варрика.

И только раз он едва разломился, и слабый росток чего-то сокрытого показался из трещины этого онемелого валуна, когда на Штормовом берегу, под ширившимся грозовым фронтом, переспелым, богатым громами и молниями, в его руках оказались мимолетные жизни «Быков». Повеление отозвать выжидающий отряд было так стремительно, так неукоснительно, что после, в разгар самой бурной пьянки, какую видывал «Приют Вестника», до странности сдержанный Железный Бык, покручивая по столу опустевшую кружку, еще перекатывал в сознании тот ужас, который плеснул в глазах Адаара, когда его настигло понимание неминуемой жертвы, и сухое: «Труби отход», − прозвучало, словно покаянное признание виновного в гибели сотен; и Железный Бык не знает, какой дрянной выпивке под силу заглушить инквизиторскую муку, несоизмеримую с той, что причиняет метка в его стиснутом кулаке.

Но однажды ворота Скайхолда распахиваются, впуская припорошенный снегом конвой и едва бредущую группу в откинутых капюшонах, в сапогах на толстых, не гнущихся подошвах, в почти музыкальной ауре оружейного перезвона. Дориан наблюдает, стоя в отдалении у таверны, черепица сыплется с крыши, где обосновалась Сэра, и десятки зевак: солдат и каменщиков, «Быков» и недавно прибившихся, молодых, безбоязненных еще рекрутов, лекарей и посудомоек, которые прервали свой тяжкий труд − настороженно высыпают на улицу, когда чужаки преодолевают свое последнее на этом пути препятствие − лестницу, от ворот ползущую вверх, во двор и ко входу в главную залу.

− Позовите Инквизитора! − кричит, задыхаясь, Каллен, у него пересохло в горле, и все вокруг замедляется, словно подпадая под влияние тех магических зон, о которых рассказывал Дориан, выражая свои страхи по поводу готовившегося суда над Алексиусом. После редклифской церкви Инквизитор безмолвствовал, и Каллен догадывается, что разум его рисовал прельстительные картины возвращения назад, туда, где ему, Адаару, и надлежало оставаться, быть может, покинув ряды Вало-кас навсегда, чтобы уберечь свою судьбу, отмеченную теперь якорем, неподъемным, словно тысяча корабельных, слитых воедино.

− Инквизитора! − оглашается Скайхолд, и все больше его обитателей окружает незнакомцев, которые стоят свободно и прямо, не выказывая страха, только гномы, чьи бороды отливают белым золотом, один, слева − небрежно опирается на расчехленный топор, а второй, по правую сторону, поглаживает зазубренный клюв своего клевца. Есть и третий, он выше и шире и носит волосы убранными в хитросплетение десятков тугих косиц, угольных, как заброшенные тропы Орзаммара, и непонятно, где они, теряясь друг в друге, обретают свой конец. Под распахнутой накидкой он будто целиком состоит из карманов и креплений, хранящих в себе инструменты, склянки и механические детали. Гном пристально изучает лица.

Дориан не любит толпу, он обходит ее и подбирается ближе так осторожно, будто испытывая на прочность болотистую почву под слоем застеленной ряской воды. А толпа гудит, как ветер в воздуховодных трубах, которые пронизывают весь замок; ее внимание приковано к зрелищу по-прежнему дикому и волнующему − к безрогому гиганту, с кожей грубой, как обожженная глина, и рисунком светлых шрамов вокруг его неподвижного рта. Он не носит посоха и держит спину, и взор его чист и ясен, как горный хрусталь, сквозь который виднеется блеклое утреннее небо и который жарко вспыхивает в первых лучах нарождающегося дня, когда Инквизитор вырывается из крепости, будто ожившая статуя, прежде рабски согбенная, − из Города Цепей.

Он сбегает по частым ступеням, скорее мальчишка, нежели Вестник, посланник богов, в своей заношенной походной куртке − облачении, неположенном по высокому статусу, но неизменном, несмотря на деликатные старания леди Монтилье, и цепенеет только на мгновение, когда Каллен притрагивается к его напряженному локтю.

− Они повстречались нам на подходе к Скайхолду. Пурга вынудила их совершить крюк, но в целом курса они держались верного.

 _Верные._ То упрямство, с которым они вслепую бороздили долину среди остывших скал и бесконечно вздымающихся барханов, веками наносимых борами; тот риск, сопутствовавший неизвестности и сомнениям, с которыми они пустились на поиски эльфийского перевала, − Каллен не смеет окрестить глупостью. Но _верностью_.

Адаар обводит его взглядом с кроткой благодарностью и тут же обнимает этим взглядом свой отряд, каждое лицо, каждую черту, каждый жест, боясь, быть может, что детали и мелочи уже начали изглаживаться из воспоминаний. Он спускается на брусчатку, подернутую ранней травой. Навстречу ему ступает рослый человек.

Огибая интенданта, и минуя шепчущихся магов, и отодвигая кого-то вбок, проскальзывая между неплотно сомкнутых рядов, Дориан понимает: не человек вовсе. Загрубевший, будто влажная парусина на морском побережье, лишенный грации своего народа и заостренных ушей, словно обгрызенных дикими гиенами – морозами, узнает позже Дориан, – он больше Соласа, мраморно застывшего на площадке поодаль, и выше даже Блэкволла, пожевывающего задумчиво ус, но все же эльф. Любопытные будут шептаться, что он косситской крови, и, возможно, окажутся правы. Внимательные приметят его слабую хромоту, смелые во хмелю обратятся напрямую, и гном, тот, что увешан замысловатыми орудиями, умеренно пьет и, смеясь, молотит пудовым кулаком по столу, расскажет, как наловчился собирать зачарованные бедра и суставы, каждый новый лучше прежних.

− Добротно наш отрядец тогда проредили, чего там. Кто сразу – брык, кто помучился, не вытащили, а этому ногу раздробило в кашу. Хорошая у вас тут перловочка, ага. Ну и, значится, берет ваш Инквизитор здоровенную такую секиру, вон ту, в уголке, у братьев, и как все равно что кусочек масла оттяпывает. Хоп!

Таверна подпрыгнет, рассыплется благоговейным «ахх», все взгляды устремятся на рассказчика, алча подробностей, а Варрик, набросав что-то на пергаментном листе под рукой, незаметно пододвинет механику полную пинту.

Но пока эльф шагает вперед, и его лицо так правильно ложится в ладони Адаара, и серые пальцы так бережно оглаживают изуродованные уши, и так сокровенно губы Адаара касаются покатого лба, что у Дориана перехватывает дыхание. Инквизитор оглядывает толпу. Инквизитор улыбается.


End file.
